


Chef to Chef

by StreetDancer



Category: Gordon Ramsay - Fandom
Genre: Chef cook off, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahalia Silvertime is a world known chef, she's worked with many different chefs to practice. She's feisty when she wants to be, but can be an angel. But what happens when she come face to face with Gordon Ramsay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entering the Cook Off

"Mahalia, the steak was perfect, never thought you were able to do it the first round" Jackie said as he placed the empty plate on the side table, "shut it Jackie, be glad I'm not too harsh, you would've lost your job there" Mahalia couldn't help but smile. She had just come from Thailand, and had worked with one of the great chefs, and she loved it, Mahalia was never the one to stay in one spot for a certain amount of time. "One seafood risotto here!" She yelled as she placed the hot risotto on the side table, "careful it's hot" she noted to Jackie who grabbed a clean cloth so he could hold it, "no problem, here we go" he said before heading off to the table. She watched all the other customers as they ate their food, nothing had come back, not even complaints, and she had also recently checked the reviews and nothing negative. She was happy, but she did expect one fault to happen, and she would be ready for it. "Three apricots chickens and two red wines and a white wine!" Jackie had returned like a bullet, "alright, come on we'd better get gong guys, Royce, you should be doing that one, I've already finished mine, do you want me to help you -".  
"No I'm great, I don't need your help" Royce said, Mahalia wasn't offended by that, she wanted  her chefs to do things on her own, but if they're on the hotplate, she would help them. She wiped her brow and redid her hair as it was falling out of the bun. There were a few chefs inside the kitchen, and they were from different parts of the country. She started another order, "spaghetti" she said to herself, she quickly made the spaghetti. She loved watching other chef's, for example, Jamie Oliver, Marco White and Gordon Ramsay, well Gordon Ramsay was quite interesting, he scared her, and she knew he was only trying to bring out the best in chefs.

 

The day had ended, Mahalia yawned and cleaned up her area. She was tired, but today was pretty good, "want me to help?" Jackie asked, "no I'm good, you don't want your tuxedo to get dirty" Mahalia smiled. "Screw that, I'm fine with it, Stacey can clean it anyway", that made Mahalia laugh. Jackie was still staring at her until she looked up, "what's the matter, is there something on my face?" Mahalia asked, "no, I just remembered, Gordon Ramsay is coming over soon -".  
"What the fuck Jackie!"  
"No, not to the restaurant, he's coming to Perth" Jackie said, "oh god, you have to be more specific!" Mahalia scolded, "yeah sorry about that, well he's finding someone to cook off… Will you do it?"  
"Are you serious, you're literally asking me to sign my death sheet right there Jackie" Mahalia snapped, "I know, but you're pretty good, but I want you to go and try out your mothers recipes" Jackie said. Mahalia's mother had recently passed away, leaving all her famous recipes behind for her to find, "I don’t know, I mean, what if he wins -".  
"Well you know people have different taste buds" Jackie said and Mahalia smiled. "So when's this cook off then?"  
"Tomorrow".  
"What the hell Jackie!" Mahalia yelled, her voice echoing through the kitchen. "Yeah, I know, I should've told you when he came, the dead line tomorrow" Jackie said as he took of his tie. Mahalia grabbed her mothers cook book, she had kept it in the cupboard whenever they needed help. "I don’t know which one to make… You pick for me" she said to Jackie, who grabbed the book and flipped through the pages until he landed on a page. "Bhapaa Aloo, that's a really nice Indian dish, I liked it, so I think he might like it" Jackie said. Mahalia smiled, "so do we need to make ourselves known to the competition?"  
"yeah the last one should go through today, here, go over to the computer and book" he said. Mahalia did so and read the rules, "hmmm, it looks like he has to choose which one to cook off with" she said, "yeah, that's alright, try it" Jackie said. Mahalia put in her booking, and praying to god that she wouldn't get chosen. She shut the screen down and took a deep breath, "I think I'm gonna die now thanks to you" she said to Jackie who bowed down, "anyway, tomorrow It's gonna start at two pm so they can get the chefs things ready out on the streets" Mahalia said, "out on the street, well it just got hotter there" Jackie said. Mahalia smiled and grabbed the money from the till, hiding it away. She was almost done with the till when Jackie grabbed her attention, "mate, it's him!" Jackie said, Mahalia looked around to the entrance of the restaurant, sure enough, standing in front of the glass was the famous Gordon Ramsay. He wasn't looking in to see her, he had his back to the place, and he was talking to the news reporters. "This day has to get better and better does it?" Mahalia asked Jackie who shrugged, "I think we'd better get out of here before he gets to us" he pointed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mahalia came home to find a message on her phone, it was her ex, Josh Hartley. They were together for a year, but he started to change, he was horrible to her, so she broke up with him. She was referred to as a selfish bitch, but she wasn't, she wanted to be treated right. She read the message.

  
_hey honey, I really miss you, please, I think it'll work this time._

 

She laughed, she knew it wouldn't work, she deleted the message and threw her phone on the couch and made herself a tea. Her heart was beating real fast. She was excited, but then scared, Gordon Ramsay was a prick when he needed to be, and she knew that chef Ramsay would come out anytime when they're cooking. She plonked herself down on the couch with her tea and put the television. There wasn't really anything on, an hour later the phone rang and she prayed that it wasn't Josh. She answered and was relieved that it was Jackie, "Hey, go on channel nine quick, they're choosing" Jackie said. Quickly she flicked on channel nine, Gordon Ramsay was on the TV. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'll be choosing the chef that I'll be having a cook off… The chef I'll be taking is". He grabbed a card and opened it, "oh nice name… Mahalia Silvertime!" he said, looking up at the TV, and at that moment Mahalia dropped her tea, cursing out aloud and throwing the pillows off the sofa, "Congrats Mal, you did it -".  
"Fuck you Jackie, I should never have done it!" she said in anger, she could hear Jackie laughing on the other end of the line, "oh come on, you'll have fun".  
"Yeah, but not when he's around though" she grumbled in anger. "Come on you can't be that heartless -".  
"Oh you're calling me heartless?"  
"Well, you don’t know him out of the series remember" he said. "And what makes you think he's any better than what he is in the kitchen?"  
"Oh he has some videos of home, and he's quite sweet, trust me Silver, you're gonna like it", he then hung up, leaving Mahalia on the line to swear. She plonked herself back on the couch, realizing that Gordon was still on the TV being interviewed. "So Mr Ramsay -".  
"You can call me Gordon".  
"Right, so Gordon, I'm taking it you're excited about meeting Ms Silvertime?"  
"Yes, I am, I can't wait to cook by her side". Gordon flashed his teeth with his wonderful smile, "so you're not afraid at all?" The new reporter asked, "nah, I'm not, I mean the first few times when I was cooking with other chefs I was afraid, but I managed to beat them all and now I just don't give a damn anymore". Mahalia rolled her eyes at him, why did she do this, she would be standing next the biggest pig ever. She sighed and sat back, examining the mess she had made when she dropped her cup of tea. She had to get ready, even though it was tomorrow, they would be asking her for the recipe and what would be needed. Her laptop beeped and she quickly checked the message, it was the cooking company and they were asking for the ingredients of her dish.   
200 gm small potatoes

2 tsp mustard oil

1/2 tsp Bengali five spice mixture (panchphoron) (whole jeera, saunf seeds, fenugreek seeds, black mustrad seeds and kalaunji)

2 dry red chillies

1/2 tsp mustard paste

1 tsp hung curd

3/4 tsp desiccated coconut paste

Pinch of green chilli paste

Pinch of turmeric powder

Salt - to taste

Dash of lime juice

2 banana leaves  
She typed in and sent I away, hoping that they would find all the ingredients for her and that she wouldn't be left astray. She yawned, this was getting so stressful for, and she knew it was her fault, she decided to do all this when she should've said no, Jackie wasn't the one to blame, it was just pure luck when she got chosen. She couldn't wait to get yelled at. Her phone rang, it was her mother, "Silver, oh my gosh congratulations honeybun, I never thought you were going to do it, but when I hear your name I was beside myself!" Her mother screeched into the phone. "Yeah, one of my friends got me into, hey I'm doing the Indian dish I made for you!"  
"Bhapaa Aloo, yes I loved that one, I wonder if Gordon can handle spice?"  
"To be honest, I really don't care" Mahalia said with a sigh, but truth was, she did care. Tomorrow was her death sentence. It had hit 9:00pm and Mahalia wanted to stay up, but knew that she had to get up early and head to the town square to meet Mr Ramsay. She got into her sleepwear and went to bed, praying that she'd to a good job.

 

The next morning Gordon had arrived early, making sure that he had all the ingredients that he needed, "guys have you seen Ms Silvertime anywhere?" He asked the staff who shook their heads, "fucking wonderful, now we've got a late chef".  
"Who's late?" came a voice from behind him and he almost jumped, he turned to see a girl who was two heads smaller than him and had nice black hair which was tied up in a ponytail. "You must be Ms Silvertime?"  
"Yes, I am, such a pleasure to meet you sir" she said with a smile, "I like your manners young lady" Gordon laughed, "so what're you going to cook then?" He asked with curiosity, "Bhapaa Aloo, it's an Indian dish I use to make for my mother".  
"Ah, let me get, you've got spices in there?"  
"Yeah, why… You don't like spices?"  
"Not in particular, but hey, it's your dish, you can do whatever you want with it" he said. Mahalia watched as many people gathered around, the show hadn't even started yet. Mahalia placed herself at her station, praying to god she was going to do fine. She heard someone calling her name and she looked up to see Jackie at the front with a big grin on his face. "Oh screw you Jackie" she said out aloud, catching Gordon's attention, "you know him?" He asked, "yeah, he's my waiter in my restaurant".  
"You have a restaurant? Well this has gotten a little bit interesting" Gordon smiled and Mahalia knew that she put herself in grave danger. Jackie knew that as well as he backed away a little. Luckily the show had started up, "Alright, we have Gordon Ramsay and his rival, Mahalia Silvertime, let the competition begin!" The head man yelled and as quick as she had arrived Mahalia gathered her ingredients and started her dish, taking a quick peek at what Gordon was doing. He was doing something interesting, but she just hoped that he wouldn't do anything way too fancy. "Come on girl you can do it" she said to herself. She peeled her potatoes and boiled them in the salted water and then placed them aside. Grabbing the oil and a non stick pan and started to cook, whilst adding the five spice mixtures she had asked for, and she quickly broke the chillies in half and placed in in. Once they were in, she began stirring, glancing over, and her heart jumped, Gordon was also looking at her, their eyes met and quickly as they looked, they looked away. That was a little bit weird, she though to herself s she continued to stir, the substance started to splutter, she then grabbed the potatoes on the side and gently placed the cooked mixture over the potatoes. Grabbing a mixing bowl she mixed mustard paste, curd, coconut paste, green chilli paste and turmeric powder to create a nice marinate, mixing well.   
Jackie watched, they had thirty minutes to do this, and he could see that Mahalia was almost finished, Gordon was also getting close.  He checked his watch and saw that twenty minutes had gone, how fast time flies when you're having fun, he thought to himself. Ten minutes later the bell went and Mahalia had her dish ready as did Gordon. "Well that was pretty intense wasn't it?" The head man laughed, and the crowd cheered. Mahalia could feel her face grow hot, as she looked over at the dish Gordon had made. Chicken Fricassée, she'd seen that one before on one of his shows, but she hadn't tasted it yet. "Alright people, the judges will try out the food and rate both dishes" the head man said as he grabbed the plates and took them over to the two sitting judges who smiled. Mahalia sighed and looked over at Jackie who gave her a thumbs up. Mahalia smiled and watched as the judged took a bite from the dishes that were set in front of them. Five agonizing minutes went by until the result were given to the head man, who smiled at Gordon, Mahalia knew that Gordon had won, and sighed, she did actually have fun. "It's a tie!" He called out and Mahalia almost had a heart attack, she was a tie with the best chef ever… Well this is awkward. She could see that Jackie was quite astounded with the results himself. "Well, I've never come across this situation before" Gordon said to Mahalia. She too, never thought she was going to come across this as well.

 


	3. You Bitch

Mahalia was quite pleased anyway, she was under so much stress that she hadn't realized that it was the holidays, so she got to close her restaurant. But she did have another job, just so she could still get money. She still heard of Gordon Ramsay on the television, but she proffered not to listen to him. Her phone rang, Mahalia had no clue who was calling her, so she answered over curiosity, and she almost had a heart attack. She knew it was Gordon Ramsay on the other side of the phone, how the hell did he get my number? She though to herself, "you're probably wondering how I got your number?" Gordon asked, almost reading her mind, "your friend… Jackie, I think that's his name, he gave it to me", Mahalia really wanted to strangle him right now. "Ah yes, he's my waiter… Uh, is there something you wanted to talk about?" Mahalia tried to straighten her voice out, "uh, well I was wondering, tonight are you free by any chance?" At that moment Mahalia's heart almost stopped, was he asking her out? She thought about it, Jackie was with his family and her parents were on holidays, "yeah I'm free tonight".  
  
"Oh great, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Gordon asked, "sure… What place do you have in mind, because I don't really go out to restaurants".  
  
"That's fine, I had one in mind… You like Italian?"  
  
"Yeah, I love it, but I was never able to master it" Mahalia said with a smile, "really? I can teach you - Anyway, so I'm thinking Siderno?"  
  
"Oh I've heard of that place, it sounds pretty cool, no problem!"  
  
"I can pick you up".  
  
"But you don't know where I live though".  
  
"Actually I do".  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
"Yep, so I'll come at 7:00 sharp, is that alright with you?" He asked, "right as rain" she said before saying goodbye and hanging up, her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. She stood still for a few minuets before rushing off to the closet to see what dress she had, "she had her ball gowns and cocktail dresses stored away because she never really wore them, and it was true that she had really gone out to a restaurant, she cooked her own food, so this was all new to her. She found a nice knew length dress that was a dark purple and had diamonds around the neck area. Looking at the time she knew she had a few hours to go, maybe three or four, all morning she was sleeping, the stress had really tired her out. Curling her hair would do the trick. She found some black high heels, not too high, or she wouldn't be able to walk in them, and what's worse than falling over in front of Gordon Ramsay. Her phone rang once again, and she prayed that it wasn't Gordon Ramsay calling to end the date, but it wasn't, it was Jackie, "Jackie you sly son of a bitch" Mahalia laughed into the phone, "so you go the date?" He asked with excitement, "yes I did, and he happens to know where I live thanks to you, now I can't hide from him" she said with a laugh, "you're not gonna get out of this one, where's he taking you?"  
  
"Siderno, I have no clue what it's like though".

  
"That place is like heaven" Jackie said, "but just be careful, the chefs there speak Italian, so they'll be flirting with you and you wont even know it" he warned,  "thank you for telling me that" she said, "anyway, just calling to see how you're going, I need to go now, bye sweetie" he said before hanging up. She sighed and placed her dress on the bed, she had never really been on a date either. Again the phone rang up, wow I'm really popular today, she thought to herself as she rushed to answer the phone again. To her surprise it was Claudia, her old friend, they hadn't spoken in a while, actually, truth is, they had a fight, and they hadn't spoken for a while. "Uh, hi there, how's things?" Mahalia really didn't know how to speak to her anymore. "Hey I heard you're going on a date with Gordon Ramsay" she sounded excited. "Uh, how'd you know?"  
"Jackie invited me and some other friends for this dinner thing, and we were chatting on the phone when he let it slipped about you not coming because of a date, I didn't think you'd be up for one?" Mahalia smiled, trying to ignore the anger that was boiling up inside. "Yeah, I also heard you're going into Siderno as well, I didn't think you'd have enough money to go there -". Mahalia hung up instantly, she was going to let Claudia ruin her day. She sat down on the bed and sighed, what was she going to do with her life.

 

4 Hours Later

Mahalia thanked the lord as the dressed slipped around body, a perfect fit. Her high hills were a good shape as well. She smiled as she finished off curling her hair and put on new earrings and a nice gold necklace, her dark lipstick was to die for. Jackie had got it for her for her birthday. There was a knock on the door and she rushed to get it, almost rolling her ankle at the process. When she opened the door there was Ramsay, dressed up in a nice suit, his white shirt was open so she could see his strong collar bone and his jacket was jet black. He gave her a smile, "wow you look nice" he said with a smile, she quickly locked the door, her purse was in her bag which was around her shoulder just In case she did have to pay. He extended his hand out and she took it, "over here" he said softly, he led her over to a nice black car, "that's your car?" She asked, "no, I left my two cars at home, this is a rental, I'm sorry if it's a little -".  
"There's nothing bad about it, I was going to compliment you on it" she said quickly. "Oh well, hop in then" he laughed, if took a few minutes to get to the restaurant, Siderno was quite a place, even Mahalia had her mouth open in awe. "Come on in, out seats are waiting" he said as he pulled her along side her and they went inside, there were diners inside as well. Their heads all turned to them, whispers were heard, she just hoped that they wouldn't come up and ask questions or autographs, this was her night. "Hello Mr Ramsay and Mrs Ramsay, your seats are over here" the waiter said, "uh" Mahalia said but Gordon tried not to laugh, in the end she let it go. Once they were seated the menus were given to them, "what're you going to have?" He asked her, "Spaghetti Marinara".  
"Oh that sounds nice, you don't like Spaghetti Cabonara?"  
"No, i can't handle too much cream" she said with a disappointed frown, "that's alright" he said as he finished, he got one of the waiters attention and ordered, and then they were left alone once again, "so you run a restaurant" he said in a confirming voice, "yeah, I do, but we don't open on the holidays".  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we had a pretty bad experience, and my boss is having a little bit of a hard time trying to regain his confidence on opening the restaurant" she said as   
she twirled her curly hair through her fingers, "ah, I hope he's alright".  
  
"she's alright, thank you" Mahalia said. "So what would've you been doing if I hadn't called you?"  
  
"Just calling my parents who're on holiday" Mahalia said, "oh right, where are they?"  
  
"America, they wanted to see what it was really like".  
  
"I very much doubt they'd like it" he said, "yeah I said so myself, but hey, they never went and neither have I" she said with a shrug. Gordon seem to lean in at that moment, so they were staring eye to eye. Mahalia didn't know what to do, he seemed to move a little closer, was this really happening? She asked herself. "Oh my gosh, what a coincidence seeing you here Mahalia!" A voice came from the side, breaking Gordon away from her, she looked over at who was speaking, a little pissed about the moment gone, and to her disgust it was Claudia. She was dressed up In a black dress that was just above the knees, her hair was curly and her dark lipstick was almost the same as hers. "Yes what a coincidence" Mahalia said, not looking away from her friend, "I'm waiting for someone to come" she said as she sat down at the table next to them, Mahalia knew that she wasn't going to leave them alone and she instantly knew that she was really here to ruin her night. How could she be so stupid?


	4. I'm Not Going To Forgive You

Mahalia mentally sighed, Claudia was babbling on about cooking lessons, and to Mahalia's surprise Gordon didn't look like he was really interested in it. Their food had come out and when they were focused on their food she saw Claudia shaking her head at the waiter, she knew Claudia wasn't here to eat. She attempted to speak with Gordon, who smiled, but when Claudia went off to the toilet, he instantly sighed and collapsed in his chair, "god almighty, I came here to have dinner with you, not talk about cooking, mind you this taste nice" he said. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about her".  
  
"Don't be, who is she by the way, a friend?"  
  
"She was a friend, but we had a fight and we haven't spoken since, she called up a few hours ago, because she got invited to Jackie's dinner party and he told her about me and you, so I think she's trying to ruin me or something" she said, "that's a little bit harsh" he said with a frown. They changed the subject when Claudia came back, this was her moment to push her away, "say, aren't you hungry Claudia, you've been saying no to the waiter all the time, and who're you waiting for?" Mahalia asked, she knew she had hit the jackpot, Claudia could think up smart things, but she was never good at backup plans, "uh… Jackie" she said, "really, you know, if I were Jackie I wouldn't go here because I'm here" Mahalia raised her eyebrow at Claudia, who looked a little flustered, in the corner of her eye Mahalia could see Gordon as he tried his best not to laugh. Claudia could see that as well, she looked away, "anyway, I have to go…" She quickly got up and rushed outside, "wow, so… You wanna talk about it?" Gordon asked, he had already finished his dish, "do you really want to hear about it?"  
  
"Well, it looks like the more I hang out with you, the more I'm going to see her around" he said with a shrug, Mahalia sighed, she had wished that she couldn't remember what had happened. "Well, we were in our teen years, actually we had just graduated, and we were planning on working together in retail, well a nice guy had come in -".  
  
"Yes always a nice guy" Gordon smiled, Mahalia giggled, "yep, and of course I fancied him, but the problem was, so did Claudia, but he liked me… I know that because he asked me out on a date and I said yes and all. But Claudia wouldn't accept that, so she went behind my back and spoke to him, telling him untruths about me killing -", Mahalia stopped, she hadn't said anything about the baby she once had, "killing what? What did you kill?" Gordon asked, he wasn't shocked, more curious, "First of all, I didn't want to, and… Well if I kept the baby then it would remind me that… You know".  
  
"Sadly I don't know" Gordon said with a sorrowful look, "I was raped okay… I that baby came through rape" Mahalia said. She felt a little bit stupid for saying it, "you got rid of the baby because no matter how cute it was, it reminded you of that very moment?" Gordon said and Mahalia nodded, on the verge of tears. That seem to give Gordon a hint as he quickly helped her up and went to pay for the bill. They were outside now, Mahalia, still trying to stop the tears, "sshhh, it's okay, I'm here, I've got you" he said in a calm voice as eh wrapped his strong arms around Mahalia's small frame.  "She told him about it, and other things that weren't even true, and he cancelled on me and went with her instead" she cried, "alright, I think we should go back and get you to calm down" he said as he took her to the car. The drive was a little longer than what she suspected, but she was too upset to even bother, until he stopped in front of a different house, it wasn't hers at all. "This isn't my house though" she said, "I know, it's mine, now come on" he said with a demanding voice, yet it was harsh, she followed, sniffing away the remaining tears. Inside his house was quite nice… For a rental. "Over here, I'll make you some coffee" he said, the kitchen was quite nice itself. He started the kettle, "the couch's over there" he pointed before he grabbed the cups. Mahalia wanted to help instead of sitting down, but it only looked like she was only going to get in his way. So she sat down on the couch, she seem to sink right in, it was that comfy. She looked about, not many pictures at all, "you don't have a family?"  
"No, I haven't found anyone yet" he said as he finished up the drinks. He joined Mahalia on the couch and passed her the coffee, "you wanna continue?" He asked, Mahalia knew that she had to get it over and done with. "Well, Claudia and the man had gotten together and she still said untruths to him about me, so that he could stay away from me. But they didn't last for long, I never had another boyfriend, because of her, I mean I tried for another, but she kept on bad mouthing me. So For a year or two she followed me everywhere, and made my  life a living hell" she said. Gordon sighed, "so she's one of those friends, boy that's gotta be annoying".  
"Yeah, but the problem is, she thinks that we're together, and she's gonna -".  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, I know what she's up to now" he said with a shrug. Mahalia sighed and looked up, she could hear Gordon as he placed the cup down and felt him turn her head to him, "don't worry about it, trust me" he said with a smile. Mahalia didn't know what to say, but Gordon had already taken the cup out of her hand and had leaned forward, pressing his lips up against hers. They fell back on the sofa, his body, being the size it is, pressed Mahalia's down into the couch, making it that she couldn't get away. She raked her fingers through his dirty blonde hair as she kissed him back. This was a night to remember and she hoped that this wasn't a dream.

 

Mahalia woke up to the sound of her phone, the problem was, she couldn't get it. Gordon was lying on top of her, how could I not die with him on me all night? She wondered to herself, she pushed the man off her and he groaned but didn't wake. She quickly answered the phone to find Jackie on the phone, "oh my gosh, I'm very sorry about what happened!" He said in the phone, "what're you talking about?" She asked, she thought last night was amazing, "I heard Claudia had come over to Siderno and ruined your night because of me, I'm really sorry!"  
"No it's okay, it lead somewhere  
else that was interesting" she said with a sly tone. Jackie understood instantly, "oh my gosh, are you serious, oh my god, you got fucked by him… Oh my gosh, you lost your virginity to him -".

"Okay, that's enough Jackie, calm down, I actually didn't, we just had a nice night of kissing, I don't think he wants to… You know" she said quietly. "Oh, I see, well, are you going to come out, or you're gonna stay with him? Because I was thinking of going to IKEA, I need some new pots and pans, and I was wondering if you would help me" he said, "I'll check" she said before poking Gordon gently, he opened his eyes slowly, "hey… What's the matter?"  
  
"Uh, my friend needs some help getting some pots and pans in IKEA, he asked me to come, is that alright?"  
  
"Hey, it's fine, I've got something on myself, you don't have to ask me, you're not my wife" he joked, "yeah that'll be fine, I'll see you soon" she said before hanging up. "You're married?"  
  
"No, I'm not married, single" he said, "oh, same here, but I think I'm never gonna get married though".  
  
"Oh is that so? And why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm always busy in the kitchen and all, and I would barely have time for my partner" she said sadly, "I think you'll be able to get around it just fine" he said. Mahalia quickly got her stuff and Gordon drove her to IKEA, "okay bye, I loved last night" Mahalia said before quickly rushing off. Jackie was sitting in the lounge area, he jumped up when he saw her, "hey there, wassup?" He asked, Mahalia knew that he wanted to know what Claudia was talking about, "you wanna talk about it?" He then asked, "we'll talk and walk" she said, they headed into the kitchen area, "so what happened was that she called me up, and did the dumb move about telling her where I was going, so she happened to come to the restaurant whilst Gordon and I were inside, and she pretended that you were coming to dinner with her".  
  
"Really... That's gross".  
  
"Yeah, and she sat down next to us and babbled on to Gordon about cooking, and to my surprise, he wasn't really interested about it".  
  
"Well when you're having a nice time with a lovely lady, your career would be in the back of your head, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yeah I guess it would, anyway, she left because you wouldn't show up and then I was a little upset about it all. So he took me to his house and we had coffee, and I told him a little bit more about Claudia and then that's where we hit it off" she said. "Wow, you're on a roll honey" Jackie laughed, he sighed, "so, have you been getting any calls from you know who?"  
  
"He sent me a message ages ago, but I've ignored it".  
  
"You know you should report him if he keeps on harassing you, I can't believe he did that to you" Jackie raked his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, and he said that I let him, and that I didn't say no" she said with a sigh. They moved through a few more isles, they rounded a corner and stopped dead in their tracks. A few shelves ahead was her ex boyfriend and supposedly rapist, Josh Hartley. He had his back turned to them, Jackie quickly grabbed Mahalia by the arm and pulled her into the next isle, "what the hell is he doing here, we'd better go, I'm sorry I didn't know he was here".  
"It's okay Jackie, you didn't know, now come on, we need to find you some stuff, I can handle him" Mahalia said, she wasn't the one to run away like that. They went back through the isle, this time Josh saw them. "Mahalia, great to see you!" Josh smiled, but she didn't return it, "is that your new boyfriend?" He looked at Jackie, but giving him a glare, "no, he's in a relationship already, lay off him" Mahalia said, "or is it Ramsay?" She looked at him, "how could he know?"  
"Claudia told me all of it" he said with a blank face, Mahalia really wanted to slap him. "Just get out of my face" she said before heading into another isle, but he followed, "you know that wasn't rape, you wanted it!"  
  
"I fucking did not Josh, you heard me say no, but you refused to stop!" She snapped, "lay off it, you wanted it, and you murdered our baby!"  
  
"I didn't murder her, I wanted to keep her, but keeping her meant that I would have to remember what you did to me!"  
  
"Why couldn't you put her in an orphanage then instead of killing her -".  
  
"I didn't want her to be alive not knowing her parents, it would've been horrible if she found out that she came through rape!" She said with anger. Josh took a step towards her, but Jackie got in between them, "I think that's enough, you should go" he said, his eyes not leaving Josh's. Josh couldn't see anyway that he was going to win this argument, so he cursed at them and stormed off. "Thank you Jackie, it thought I could handle it" Mahalia said, she was shaking just a little. "You can handle it, but we're in a public place, and we don't need everyone to know what's happening" he said. He was right, she was too tired of this, and she didn't need anyone to listen in. She sighed, "okay then, let's continue".


End file.
